


Heaven Needs Angels

by nerdydemonlover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM Scene, Bondage, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape Fantasy, Restraints, Spanking, Team Dean Winchester's Red Ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdydemonlover/pseuds/nerdydemonlover
Summary: Castiel kidnaps Dean and tell him that Heaven still has plans for him. That he's going to be forcibly turned into something called an omega so they can pump out angels. But first Cas is going to have a little fun with him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	Heaven Needs Angels

Dean spared a glance back as he ran through the woods, the sound of the hell hounds gaining on him. He still had no idea where they had come from or why they were here, they were after a shapeshifter, for Christ’s sake. There were at least two from what he could hear and they were _gaining_. He turned his head back around only to run into the solid form of another person. He barely had time to register the relief from seeing the angel’s face when Castiel grasped his arm and pressed two fingers to his forehead and they were both gone.

When he awoke, the first thing he noticed was that he was not outside anymore but laying in a bed. But not in one of the dingy by the roadside motels that his brother and him were known to frequent, this bed was soft and cradled his body. The sheets were clean and bright white. Now that he opened his eyes fully, he could see the rest of the room was bright white as well. He groaned and went to roll onto his back when he noticed the other, perhaps more important thing, he was shackled to the bed—and naked.

A door opened on his other side and he felt a surge of relief when he saw it was Castiel. “Hello, Dean.”

“Cas! Thank god! You gotta get me out of here!”

Castiel tilted his head and scrunched in his brows, but Dean was more shocked to see the angel shucking off his trench coat and jacket before sitting down to remove his shoes. “Mmm, thank God indeed. I will thank him for all eternity.”

Dean pulled his arm against one of the restraints but they were stronger than anything he had ever seen, wide leather cuffs fastened to chains than kept his arm slightly mobile, but not even able to reach his face—which was probably part of the point. “What are you doing? Whoever put me in this contraption is going to be back soon, and I want to be gone when they get back. I’m not looking forward to getting dick a la Dean.”

Castiel sighed and pulled his tie off. “No one is coming, well, just yet. When we’re done they will, yes. But Dean, _I_ put you in ‘that contraption’ as you called it.” The gravity of the situation didn’t stop the angel from using finger quotes. “Stop struggling, you’re not going to get free, and besides, where are you going to go?”

Dean ignored the order and tugged his arms futilely against the leather, only succeeding in wearing himself out. “Anywhere away from you.”

A look of hurt flashed along the angel’s face but it was gone in an instant and the hardened face Dean remembered from when they had first met all those years ago replaced it. “You’re in heaven, Dean. And you’re finally going to fulfil the role you were made for.”

Dean’s eyes when wide, “Michael? I wasn’t going to be an angel condom then, I’m not going to be one now.”

Castiel chuckled, a dark sound, and now his shirt was gone. “Condoms will play no part in what I plan on doing to you.” He undid the belt and unfastened his slacks, letting them fall to the floor.

“So, what, you’re going to rape me? I thought you angels were big on consent?” Dean couldn’t tear his eyes from the enormous cock making a wet spot in the angel’s boxers.

Castiel shrugged, “Heaven needs angels and you’re going to make more for us. The greater good.”

Dean shook his head, tears welling in his eyes, “What the fuck are you talking about? I can’t make angels. All you are doing is ruining our relationship.”

Castiel stood in front of Dean cupping his face as he stroked a tear away. Dean had hope that he had gotten through to him until the dark smile creeped back onto Castiel’s face. The angel leaned forward and whispered, “The make-up was such a good idea, makes you look like such a whore.” He turned his hand and grasped Dean’s chin harshly to make him look straight ahead. There was a mirror at the head of the bed and he could see that the angel had lined his eyes with black eyeliner and mascara which was now running down his face with the tracks of his tears and what was once perfectly applied lipstick, now smeared to his cheek. It looked like he had already given a sloppy blowjob.

He couldn’t stop staring at his ruined reflection in the mirror and missed the sight of Castiel removing the last of his clothing. He felt the dip behind him and looked into the mirror to see the angel staring down at his ass. He struggled against the bonds again. “So, what? You got me all tied up like I’m a Christmas present, now I’m supposed to just make you angel babies? I hate to break it to you, Castiel, but I’m a guy. That’s never going to happen.”

Castiel ran his hands along the human’s thighs, “I suppose as you are, you would be.” A hand dipped lower and between Dean’s legs to brush against his balls. “That’s why I wanted to fuck you like this first, just once. Before I let Hester in here to take you to the conversion room.” He caressed a hand along Dean’s balls, “I’ll miss these when you turn into an omega, though.”

Dean shot up as far as the restraints would let him. “What do you mean, you’ll miss my balls. They aren’t going anywhere. And what the fuck is an omega?”

Castiel leaned forward to kiss to panicking man between the shoulder blades. The writhing and bucking of Dean attempting to throw him off was clearly only arousing the angel, if the hard length of dick was any indication. “After I fuck you—”

“—rape.” Dean shot a withering glare to Castiel.

The angel didn’t stop his roaming hands, he simply shrugged, “Whatever. Anyways, we told you about being a vessel, but we may have left out certain details. Since Michael could not both claim you as his omega and take you as his vessel, there was no point. The greater good said you were his vessel.” He grabbed the globe of one of Dean’s ass cheeks and squeezed before giving it a hard smack.

Dean closed his eyes and hoped that Castiel didn’t see the fact that the spanking had woken up his own dick.

“Hmm, isn’t that interesting?” two more smacks came down in quick succession. Dean could not suppress a whine as Castiel now gently rubbed his hand over the reddening patch. “As I was saying.” A hard smack came down every time Dean felt his attention drifting away. “Pay attention!” The hardest hit yet came down across his ass and his dick was fully hard now. “Since your brother and you kindly averted the apocalypse, that left you, not a vessel of Michael, and not turned into an omega. And me.” Smack. “Your angel attack dog.” Smack. “Only useful when you need my powers.” Another hard hit and he dared a look into the mirror where he saw his red eyes surrounded by blackened tear tracks that flowed down his face. Castiel leaned over him again, body draped across his back, fully hard erection against his red backside that he ground into. The angel grabbed a fistful of hair and made Dean’s head come up and his eyes flew open. “Now you’re the one going to be useful to the angels. Turn you to an omega, make you have heats. Do you know what happens in heats?”

Dean shook his head, but the answer niggled in the back of his head. _Dogs._

The cruel smile appeared again, “That’s right, Dean. Dogs.” The words were whispered into his ear. “It’ll make you a literal bitch in heat, just wanting to be bred. Because omegas, no matter if they are male or female, they get knocked up. But only by alpha angels, like me. You’re going to be my mate.” Teeth dragged down his neck and Dean felt the first finger penetrate his hole, thrusting in and out. “For me to breed, because you know what’s so special about angels? As long as the heat lasts, you can be bred. A single heat can produce three, four, five fledglings, and if allowed, from as many different angels. Think of it, you swollen with five of mine and my brethren’s children.” Castiel groaned as a second finger slipped in and he began stretching Dean open. Dean had long since stopped struggling and succumbed to the assault, but the mention of fledglings renewed his energy. Castiel chuckled, “I love that you fight this, what you are made for. But I’ll tell you why you’ll submit to me.”

Dean stilled at the steadiness of the voice, that caused more fear than anything about this situation, “Why would I submit to you?” The human couldn’t stifle the moan from the third finger entering as it hit his prostate with laser intensity.

“If you don’t, after I’ve bred you the first time, I’ll let you go.”

Dean’s heart jumped for a second.

“Then every unmated angel will be on you for every single one of your heats. Every three months, you’ll put out a siren call to the universe for any available alpha angel to come fuck you. And they will. Until your heat ends and you are bruised and broken from constant knots and pumped full of so much cum you’ll look like you were heavy with child. Those omegas, they’re lucky if they only pup twelve fledglings out at a time. They usually latch on to the first alpha they meet after that. Imagine being stuck with an alpha like Rafael?” He passed over Dean’s prostate again. He leaned close and whispered into Dean’s ear. “Like Zachariah?”

Dean’s head dropped at the implication, but Castiel didn’t stop talking, “A bitch, when they’re in heat will pump out hormones that make you want to get fucked, and if you’re not bonded, you won’t care whose dick it’s attached to as long as it relieved the pain. You’d let Zachariah _breed_ you if it meant a dick in your ass and making it stop for a few moments.”

The human began fighting against the restraints with renewed fervor. Castiel grabbed his hips and pulled him up slightly, his ass in the air as high as the restraints would allow, freezing him under his steel grip. Dean was sure there would be bruises later. “Such a pretty hole, when we have more time, I’ll give it the attention it deserves. Make you come on my mouth alone” Dean felt the hands tug his ass apart even as they did not move from where they were positioned on his hips.

The angel’s cock slid along Dean’s crack and down to his balls, catching for a second on his rim, but not entering him. The second pass he felt it snag and press the angel cockhead against him, before slamming into the hilt with a single stroke. Dean shouted at the force of it, especially when Castiel’s body hit his reddened ass and it felt like he was getting spanked again. He was rock hard and his own dick was weeping, as the angle of the angel’s cock hit Dean’s prostate ruthlessly. “Such a slut for my cock, aren’t you Dean? My little whore.”

Castiel smacked Dean’s ass between thrusts and the human howled, “Fuck, Cas yes, please, I’ll do whatever you want, I’ll be your omega. Fuck, anything.”

The angel’s pace didn’t slow down, but he shifted a hand to Dean’s shoulder for better leverage and really started slamming into him. “You’ll do anything I want?”

“Yes, please, Cas, Fuck!”

“Wear pretty panties and heels and while I fuck you like a girl?” a particularly deep thrust caused Dean to moan again.

“Yes, you can fuck my boy pussy Cas! Please!”

Dean could feel his balls drawing up and his orgasm approaching.

“Let me fuck you full of cum and breed you up?”

“Yes, please Cas!”

Dean felt the tendril of grace he hadn’t even noticed in the beginning release from his cock and balls and he came so hard he blacked out for a moment, aftershock after aftershock floating through his unconscious brain.

When he awoke this time, a few seconds later, Castiel’s dick was locked in his ass and the alpha was spooning him, restraints gone and a blanket swathed around him. Castiel’s arms wrapped around him and gave him a squeeze.

“Was that alright?” the now quiet angel seemed to have shrunk in stature in the intervening moment. The Castiel of a few moments ago dominated the room, this man, his Cas, as far more manageable.

Dean shifted his head around and pressed a kiss to the angel’s jaw, “It was perfect. Are you alright. You were bringing up a lot of shit I thought we were over.”

“I’m fine,” Cas ran a hand down his boyfriend’s arm. “When you first suggested this…fantasy…I thought about it a lot. But I did not want to pretend to be some stranger or something. I remembered how much you fought me those first couple years, how badly the angels treated you. I knew if I could get you to remember what dicks all the angels were, it would get you in the right headspace. I’m secure in how you feel about me.

“Only one angel dick I’m interested in.” Dean ran his hand across the angel’s arm that was holding on around his torso. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Cas hummed and they curled in deeper together. “My knot will go down in a few moments and I’ll get you some juice and a snack. Is there anything you want?”

Dean snuggled down and clenched on Cas’s knot, “Just this for a few more minutes. You don’t let it come out to play very much.”

“Dean.” Cas sighed. “You know that I can only do this if we come back to heaven. Besides, I thought you didn’t have any complaints about my dick?”

The doubting frown was back on the angel’s face, and Dean was glad the knot had shrunk down enough to slip out. He turned and laid a hand on his lover’s face. “Hey now, stop that. I like your dick perfectly well. As my brother complains about the noise often enough, I thought that would be obvious.” Cas nodded. “I like this too, though, because it’s something of the real you. Not the vessel that once belonged to Jimmy.” He gave Cas a gentle kiss on his lips and snuggled back down. “Now, where did all this bullshit you were spouting from? I wouldn’t have expected that kind of imagination out of you.”

“It’s not bullshit, Dean.” Cas stroked his fingers through damp Dean’s hair. He had used his grace to clean them up and get rid of the restraints as soon as they were finished, but Dean’s body was still littered with small bruises and sweat. The human always preferring to keep ‘evidence’ of their exploits.

Dean sat up and looked at Cas, his brow furrowed. “What do you mean, it’s not bullshit? Angels are kidnapping people and turning them into…into what did you call them?”

Cas sighed and sat Dean up to face him, his hands fidgeting in his lap. “Omegas. They never kidnapped people. Just those of you that had the omega spark, sometimes heaven would give them a choice. Only when heaven was in great need of angels and usually the ones whose lives were…were not great. It seemed like it was amenable to all parties. But the program was dismantled ages ago. You and your brother would have never been given the choice, even had you not been vessels.”

Dean felt the blood drain from his face, “Sammy too?”

Cas held a hand up, “Like I said, they have not turned anyone in a hundred years. Not since—” the angel stopped abruptly.

“Not since who, Cas?”

“Lily Sunder.” Cas looks away at the mention of the name.

“Lily Sunder! The woman that tried to gank you last year?”

Cas climbed out of the bed to retrieve water and orange juice from the mini fridge, a bag of peanut M&M’s from the top. “Here, drink these.” He handed Dean one of each bottle and sat back on the bed with the candy between them. “I didn’t know at the time, but yes. I got a letter from her about a month after all that. Telling me not to worry, that she had forgiven me of my role in the deaths of Akobel and her daughter.”

Dean clasped his hand on Cas’s thigh and let him continue. “I didn’t say anything because I left for Coeur d'Alene to check out a lead on Dagon just after and I guess it all just got lost in the mix.”

“Just tell me what she said, Cas.”

Cas sighed, “Just that she wanted someone to know what really had happened in Maine all those years ago. Everything that we knew was true, to a point. What Ishim and Lily had never told us was the Ishim wanted Lily as his omega and Michael refused it before it was even asked of the woman. Michael told Ishim that there were rules, and they only took omegas in times of great strife when heaven needed to replenish its angels and only then with people whose lives would be made better by the decision. This was neither. Lily was a respected professor and a mother—a widow with family, and heavens ranks were full. Ishim went to Lily anyways and asked her, she refused. That was when the obsession became dangerous and she fled, eventually meeting Akobel. He apparently gave her the same choice, after gaining permission from Michael who granted it only to Akobel for her protection. But she refused him as well, not because she didn’t love him, but she was worried that it would be a death sentence for him if Ishim were to find out. And if he was dead, she would become an unmated omega and Ishim would be there to snatch her up. Not that it helped anyways, Ishim still killed Akobel, and May. And it will be one of my regrets that I will have to live with.”

Dean swung his arm around Cas and kissed him, “You didn’t know, even Lily has forgiven you. You can’t beat yourself up about it.”

Cas nodded his head.

Dean popped a few of the candies in his mouth, “You say that this program is gone though?”

Cas hummed, “Michael. Heavens ranks were full, at first it was simply that no omegas were needed, then soon enough there were no more requests. Now the archangels are all gone.

“You need an archangel?”

“Yes, Michael preferably, but Gabriel helped too. You needed archangel grace to complete the spell. So, now more omegas. Unless of course, Chuck decides to make some.”

Dean snorted. “Chuck.”

Cas squinted at Dean, “You’re very curious about this.”

“I didn’t know, Cas.” He shrugged. “Besides I always assumed that one day, you know, I would kick the bucket and you’d be left hanging. ‘s one of the reasons I didn’t want to start anything with you for so long. Now I find out that there’s a way I’d get to keep you?”

“Not anymore, Dean. No more archangels around. Even Chuck has taken off for who knows where. If there was ever a time that heaven would need omega angels, it would be now. Their numbers have been terribly diminished.” Cas sighed and leaned his head against Dean.

“You know that you’re my heaven though, right?” Dean murmured into Cas’s hair.

Cas curled a hand into Dean’s, “My favorite heaven.”


End file.
